wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fantasy
Appearance If one were to take a lazy stroll along the streets of New Possibility you, perhaps, would be enjoying the crisp fall air as it toyed with your wingtips, or the gentle pulse and hum of the city's constant flow of energy. You would become wrapped up in your own little world, and would stray from the safety of the winding cracked cement, and fall into motion towards an unknown destination. You glance up at the sky to see star flecked ink seeping into the edges of the crimson and ruby hues. The realization that you are in an unknown location hits you sharply, and you look around. Strangely, the cityline is out of view, only skeletal cherry blossom trees lithely stretch their wan fingertips skyward. Even odder, a thick carpet of grass now blanketed the ground beneath your talons, and rolling hills of grey stone and dense foliage surrounded your every direction. Panic grips your innards as your mind races at the speed of light, you suddenly feel the presence of something behind you, and you snap around, to meet the eyes of an alluring dragoness. Her body resembles a NightWing, thin, sharp, yet graceful. She moves her head and tail in a snake-like, hypnotic motion, her rose pink scales glowed in the dim sunlight, reflecting the periwinkle and dawn gold splashes along her face and neck. A large dark magenta sail streaks from her forehead, it is tinged with the palest cyan, complementing the swirling galaxies inside her open wing membranes. You find yourself falling into her pale grey orbs, which swirl like storms, full of hate and hurt. But she flashes you a sweet smile. You begin to notice her apparel, strange, for this world at least... A dark blush hued suit covers her body; the material is sheer, and shimmers as she moves. It's collar is tall, and elegant, almost intimidating. Ornate black patterns swirl along the sleeves, neck, and legs; while a silver cape flourishes behind her. Glittering jewels dangle from both ears, her wrist, and her claws. Which are heavily adorned with bejeweled rings. She gives you another radiating smirk, this one far more dangerous though, and you step backwards. The moment you take your eyes off of her, she disappears. Leaving only the faint scent of flower petals and raw metal. You blink, and another silhouette catches your eye, a small, short creature; thin, and unmoving. It takes up the same shades as the dazzling robed enchantress, yet, she is only clad in a simple outfit. An oversized purple hoodie, large crown shaped earrings, torn skinny jeans, and black glovettes. She glares at you, her gaze intense and fiery, until that look slowly melts away, and she smiles once more. Before she lightly skips away, and you find yourself back on that same sidewalk, in the concrete jungle of NP. You scratch the back of your neck and rerun your recent encounter, for as fate would have it, you had just been revealed to the forgotten queen... Personality Fantasy, she used to be the exact personification of her name. Caring, selfless, and naïve... Puppy-loyal, and sweet, but heartbreak does in everyone differently; and it changed her heart, hardened her. She is now only concerned with taking care of herself, and only herself, well, maybe her cats too. The hybrid is now also slightly crazy, obsessed with being respected and feared, her little spirit guide is helping her reach that. She doesn't want to rule the world, or have dragons worship the ground she stands on, she only wants to be a queen, in her own mind. Self confident, independent, and strong. She spent her whole life taking care of the needs of other dragons, while she stuffed her own fears and wants away. She always doubted her abilities, and waited for a knight in shining armor, to give her her fairy tale. But she reliazed that isn't reality, she had to make her dream come true, and she relies on no one. Her heart is darkened a bit, not crueler, just hurt and vengeful. This lonely dragoness lost every bit of trust in her, but she doesn't care... She never wants another friend or lover, all she needs are followers. Has a few allies who are trouble-makers and villains from story books, whom she brought to life. She's sarcastic and spiteful now, she'll snap out wicked remarks to best anyone's silver tongue. She does not flatter, not anymore. Sometimes when Fantasy has too much time to herself, she lapses out of her brooding, dangerous self, and feels deep sorrow and regret for her choices...But her old self is dead, she's forever molded into the harder, sharper version. She knows this, and tries to forget her former life, destroying memoirs, or interrupting any mere mention of it. For if there's something she hates almost as much as betrayal, it's guilt. She has this air to her now, confident and poised; she has outgrown the adorable and clutzy dragon she used to be, shifting into a graceful and strong dragoness. She is not evil, despite to making pacts with spirits, and the voice knows that, but she is just a chess piece in his game to regain his former glory. Fantasy has also been slowly undoing the curses she had done to her former friends, except her ex, who is still a wart covered frog, and she does not pity him. For no one betrays her, never again, she'll make sure of it, she's already given up the ability to love, just to be feared. Just to be a queen. Not all stories have happy endings you know... History * sweet innocent bae * homeschooled until highschool * nervous shy but became pretty popular with the cool chicks / they liked her kawaii style and naïve personality * became really cool in school / gave her a lot of confidence / in reality was just being used * she was really loyal to her friends there, and did everything she could for them, always depriving herself of sleep and self care * she was happy though * soon a charming dude asked to be her boyfriend * everything was great * felt like she was finally having her happily ever after like in the stories she loved * then everything fell apart * a new girl, named Cherish, came to school / and all her "friends" flocked to her * dropped Fant, including her boyfriend who she found out later was seeing the new girl * it still got worse, all the kids at school humiliated her in front of the entire school to impress Cherish * pretty much felt betrayed by everyone, and she had never done anything wrong * dropped out of school, crying her heart out * ran into the forest, and sobbing, held her fairy tale book to her chest * she said how she'd give anything to have a happy ending * and a spirit heard her plea, * as the pink dragoness sat alone in the woods, a soft voice whispered in her ear * "hello love, you've followed all the rules? Haven't you?" * she nodded shakily, * "I followed all the rules, and they still left me with nothing. Well, if this is what happens, then I'll be the one to break the rules..." * The voice chuckled, as she wiped her eyes, * "It's all this little princess's fault..." * "Ah, reality is so cruel, but if she's merely a princess, I can make you a queen," she nodded, and her eyes darkened, * "I'd like that." * She was aware of a price, she knew every fable there was. But she had nothing to lose, and soon, her body was enveloped in rose hued smoke, she looked down to find herself cloaked in an elaborate outfit, a scepter in one talon, a crown in the other. Her story book at her feet, it's cover was black now, and adorned with swirling silver patterns. * "Your majesty." Said the voice charmingly, Fantasy stood to her full height, and for the first time in her life, she felt powerful. A smirk toyed at her lips, * "Time for that little princess to pay, I'll be the one with the happy ending." * Now has the power to bend reality and fantasy at her will, but she gave up her power to ever love again... * Revenge bent, but would never harm someone, just basically sentences them to story book curses * Poison apples, eternal slumbers, turning into a frog, etc. * Look out world, because the evil queen just became real... * Also the voice is named Prince Alok, an animus NightWing murdered by one of his closest allies * He also has trust issues / hehe * Wants Fantasy to gain enough strength to return his power to him / so sort of also using her * She'll kill him if she finds out / but he is already dead... Relationships Trivia * welp my innocent bae turned e v i l * majorly emotional issues / sort of crazy but not all the way * TRUST ISSUES / has been betrayed all her life * just really tired of acting perfect / honestly doesn't care what anyone thinks of her anymore * likes breaking rules and causing mischief * wants to be alone with a bunch of cats and a castle, hehe * really takes care of herself now * still loyal to her parents / even though she's moved out now / they don't know about her power * adores innocence and dragonets * her curse will be broken if someone truly loves her for who she is * but the voice told her this / and she makes sure no one gets close to her like that * despite being broken and delusional / is actually really self confident and sure of herself now * hates happy endings now... * not really a pessimist or an optimist Gallery Fantasy 13.jpg Fantasy 12.jpg Fantasy 11.jpg Fantasy 10.jpg Fantasy 9.jpg Fantasy 8.jpg Fantasy 7.jpg Fantasy 6.png Fantasy 5.jpg Fantasy 3.jpg Fantasy 2.jpg Fantasy 1.jpg Fantasy 4.jpg Fantasy(dragonarrow) aesthetic.png|awesome aesthetic by mkdragonet!!! kneel to me, i'm your queen... Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+